Life, the Universe and Everything
by whatevergirl
Summary: Set in the past. After an unusual day, as he waits in the hospital for his wife to give birth. Grimoire tries to talk to 5 year old Vincent to keep him occupied. Please R


Oki, just a little on-shot I decided to do at 2 in the morning

Oki, just a little on-shot I decided to do at 2 in the morning. Don't ask why, I really couldn't say. But I've been wanting to do something for a while. It's just a broken hand makes me a slow typer.

* * *

**Life, The Universe, and Everything!**

Grimoire hummed happily as he wandered along. It was a beautiful day in Midgar and as he looked up at the deep blue sky, he smiled.

Not many things bothered him these days, things were going well. Elle, his wife, was 8 and a half months pregnant. He had a wonderful job, doing what he really enjoyed. He had many good friends, who he trusted completely. But best of all, he had a 5 year old who never failed to cheer him up, regardless of what went wrong.

He leaned against a wall as he waited for the train. It was too far to walk to Shin-Ra so he made use of the public transport. At 6am, over crowding on them was not an issue.

The train rattled as it pulled up. Grimoire was the only one who got on board. Not that this was odd to him. He was usually the only one who got on here. But today there were 2 other people at the station; most odd for this time.

Over 6 hours later, Grimoire was at work. He had been going for a while, but had stopped for lunch. It was while he was speaking to young Gast, a new assistant in the labs that he received a message. His wife had gone into labour. But he was to wait until school finished and he had collected Vincent before he hurried there.

Gast looked most disappointed as Grimoire left, but the man promised to finish his theory about the world's spirit later.

He knew he had instructions from his wife, but this was very important. Still, Grimoire didn't want to directly disobey Elle's wishes and so he went back to his office and began to tidy away his gear early.

As he cleared things, he came across a discussion sheet, for the meeting that would take place next week. It was the discussion of living areas. There were several proposals for how to house every one that was moving to Midgar; by far the worst, in Grimoire's opinion, was the one to block out the light by building large plates above each of the sections. It was very practical, and though quite expensive, over all there would be a profit from the extra people they could accommodate. However, Grimoire thoroughly disagreed with the idea of so completely blocking people off from nature. Still, nothing to worry about yet. If that were to be the 'solution' then it would not be implemented for at least another decade.

He quickly pushed a few papers into a filing cabinet. It was nice to have the façade of organisation, whatever the reality was.

The phone rang, making him jump. The dark-haired man pushed papers around on his desk, trying to find his phone quickly without ruining the order of his papers.

One of the nurses rang to inform him that Elle was giving birth. Grimoire changed his lab coat for an actual jacket before leaving to get the train to Midgar north, Primary School.

Vincent was overjoyed to have his father take him out early. They had been about to do P.E. and Vincent was the slowest in the class. It was boring just running up and down a bit of track when there were birds and flowers and butterflies and everything else to look at!

However, his son grew rapidly bored as they sat on the train then walked a way to the hospital, then sat in a waiting room for a long time. Frustrated tears in his eyes, the boy looked desperately at his father. He silently hoped the man would give him permission to go play with his bouncing ball.

Grimoire noticed Vincent's huffed sighs and smiled. He picked the boy up, placed him on his knee and began whispering to him.

" Do you remember what I told you about the planet?" He softly murmured into the boy's ear.

"The planet has life. And it flows through it. Right? Like blood!!"

"Correct. Do you know how it affects us?" It wasn't hard to occupy Vincent. Giving him something to work out or think about usually worked very well.

"Umm… It… makes people happy?"

He laughed quietly. "Nearly. No, it just makes people."

"Like out of clay? I like making clay people."

The nurse at the desk looked over at them and smiled. It wasn't rare to see father's telling stories to keep children distracted while their wives gave birth. She loved watching families together.

"Yes. I suppose. But it makes them move and do things as well. It gives them life!"

"Really?! Did it give me life?"

Grimoire nodded. He knew this was only a theory, but he wasn't sure if Vincent would totally understand proof. He wasn't sure if the child would totally understand this, but he wanted to say it out loud. It was useful to help him think.

"The whole universe has life too. Not necessarily life like us, but every planet, comet, star … they all have their own life. All with their own life force that flows around the planet."

"Like lots of people?"

"Umm, yes. I suppose it is like lots of people. And like when we die we return to the planet, maybe when stars die … and planets … they could return to … well, not the planet, but wherever all life comes from."

"Where life comes from?"

"Yes. Life, the universe. I suppose, it's where everything comes from."

"Even, you? And Mother? And the new one?"

Grimoire laughed. 'The new one' was the child Elle was giving birth too. They didn't know the child's gender, so didn't have a definite name. "It's where everything comes from."

At that point, a young nurse came over to retrieve them. She had given birth to a small, but healthy boy. Grimoire grinned. Things were going very well indeed.

* * *

_Oki, story done, and I hope you liked it. I would love to hear back, so feel free to clicky that lil button at the bottom of your page, entitled 'submit review' XD_

_Oh, and obviously, I don't own Final Fantasy. I do own the game, I bought it. But not the game, the characters …. If you get the distinction ; _

_And the title is shamelessly borrowed from Douglas Adams_


End file.
